So wrong but feels so right
by SlythindorPrincess
Summary: Two enemies forced to live together......He loves the idea of it.. but does she?... will they love? or hate? A dramione Fanfic.... PLEASE REVIEW
1. i want to know

**6****th**** year: Slytherin Common Room (Malfoy's P.O.V)**

I've loved her secretly for over these few years…. .

"uuhhg… my nose hurts like hell… but in the other hand, don't you think Hermione's cute?"

Well I don't know mate, but Hermione punched you hard.." Blaise said.

Blaise is my best friend. He knows all of my secrets, even my darkest secrets.

"Blaise!! Could you hurry up with my ice pack! My nose is killing me!"

Technically it just hurt but you get the picture. I kinda lost some blood because of this, but its okay. I would probably put a spell or curse on that person who did this to me but since it was Hermione I'll let it slide.

"Well sorry!" Blaise yelled." It's not my fault you like her but you insult her instead of asking her out!"

" Oh shut up why don't you!" I yelled.

"Well Malfoy, if you like Hermione that much, why don't you just ask her out?"

"He wouldn't want to because he's afraid of getting rejected.." A voice said behind us.

I looked back and saw Millicent.. Millicent is my best "girl" friend. Both Blaise and Millicent are 5'3, they have brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Draco? Draco? Are you there?"

Oh no! It was Pansy, my obsessive ex-girlfriend..Ever since I broke up with her, she has been on me more than a fat guy in spandex. She can _never _ get over the fact that _We Are Not Going Out Anymore!! _But she still insists that we are.

"You two nimrods better shut up about _you-know-what_ alright!"

"Hi guys!!" Pansy squealed.

"Hi Pansy.." the two said bitterly.

"Hi Draco!!" she squealed then leaned to kiss me.

I said," What do you want Pansy?" as I quickly moved away to avoid her from kissing me. "well whatever you came here for, I don't know but we gotta go…right guys??" I glared at Blaise and Millicent.

"uuhh…yea! We gotta do..uuhhh..something for Millicent…right Millicent?"

"ohh.. yea…I forgot…we have to…..uuhh….we have to get me something for…. Uhh..me…yea..we gotta get something for me… come on boys."

**The Hallways(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

"You two are the worst liars ever!!" I yelled as we walked through the halls.

"Well sorry!" said Millicent.

"Yea Malfoy! It's not our fault you chose that squeaky obnoxious obsessive BIMBO!"

"Well Blaise! For your information… I didn't know that she was going to be like that!!!"

IT BECAME QUIET.

"So Malfoy.." said Zachary. "how do you _really _ feel about Hermione?"

"Blaise! Could you shut up about that first! People are listening and staring! Uuhhg! Come on! Let's go back to the common room..and I will tell you the whole thing."

During our walk I was really hoping that no one was listening to our conversation..Because if it did…

**Slytherin Common Room(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

" Is anyone here??!" I yelled out.

No one answered. I felt like it would be more comfortable if I just told them about it in my room instead of telling them about it in the common room where anyone could just come and listen or eavesdrop. My room felt more private for me to tell them.

"Lets just go to my room….it's more private.

"Whatever…." Said Delilah.

**Malfoy's Room(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

" Okay you a seat and I will tell you the whole story."

I kind of felt a bit nervous because of what I was about to tell them but then the feeling went away.

"Alright.." I started then took a deep breath." It all started in first year on the train to Hogwarts. I was actually sitting alone in my own compartment or car."

I didn't want to sit with anyone at that moment.

"Then I saw Hermione, she was looking for a compartment to stay in but I think they were all full. I sort of thought she looked pretty cute so I invited her in."

"Aaww.. how sweet" Millicent said trying not to laugh.

Then I continued." So we talked and I noticed we have things in common..we talked the whole ride to Hogwarts.."

"And then what?" the two said at the same time.

"then we arrived at Hogwarts..then they put us in our houses..The minute they put Hermione in the Gryffindor house, I was a bit sad because we weren't going to be in the same house together."

Which really sucked because I really liked talking to her and I also wanted to get to know her more better.

"I was going to ask her out on a date the next day but she started hanging out with Potter and Weasley.. and you two know that me and Potter are _enemies_, so I couldn't.

"oohh that's sad.." said Millicent whispered.

"The only reason why I act like that in front of her is all because of Pothead and Weasley. And because of them telling Hermione bad things about me, she thinks bad of me .'

"wow Malfoy, so what are you going to do about that?"Blaise asked.

I don't know. I just want to know if she likes me at least or liked me at least..

" It will be alright mate.." Blaise said.

3 MINUTES PASSED

"Blaise, do you know how to make the polyjuice potion?

"Yea.. why??

"Well I was thinking of using that potion to change into someone. So I can talk to Hermione about me."

"Who are you going to change into?" Millicent asked.

"Well, I think I could change into……Ginny."

"Why Ginny?" said Millicent and Blaise.

"Cause you half bloods..Why would she want to tell Pothead and Weasel Brain anything about me..If she actually does like me."

"AAhhh…okay. And if you find out that she likes you, you will ask her out."

"Exactly!" I said.

"Okay..Millicent come with me."

"Why??"

"So you can help me make the potion for Malfoy!!"

"oh.. okay."

"Malfoy, just leave it to us with the potion."

"Yea Malfoy." Said Millicent. " Just work on what you are going to talk about with Hermione."


	2. polyjuice potion

**Girl's Lavatory(Blaise's P.O.V)**

"Millicent! Hurry up with those ingredients!!" I yelled out.

"Okay..okay..I'm hurrying!! Don't have a pumpkin!"

"Okay Millicent..let's make that potion.."

TWO HOURS PASSED

"Is it finished?? Is it finished??"

"Yea Millicent…It's finished..go and get Malfoy."

**Slytherin Common Room(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

I heard the door slam..It was Millicent.

"It's finished. The potion is finished!!"

"It is?"I asked.

"Yea..Blaise said to go to the girls lavatory now.."

"Okay.. let's go."

**Boy's Lavatory(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

As we entered the lavatory, Blaise was there waiting .He was holding this grayish brown slop..I was hoping that it wasn't the thing I was going to drink, but it was.

"Malfoy,here it is. Just drink it and in a few minutes……"

"Wait!" I yelled. "where is the lock of Ginny's hair? Did you guys put it in already?"

"Millicent!! Didn't I tell you to get a lock of her hair?!"

"Nope.. you didn't"

"Ohhh I didn't….well go get one!"Zachary yelled

"Come follow me then." Millicent answered back." hold on Malfoy.."

**The Great Halls(Blaise's P.O.V)**

"Millicent can you find her??"

"Nope..I don't see- Oh!! There she is!" Millicent yelled out.

"Okay..so Millicent, you distract her and I will get a lock of her hair….okay?"

Millicent nodded and walked to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny!"greeted Millicent

"Uhmm?? Hi?" said Ginny

I sneaked behind her as Millicent distracted her…_Yes! _There was a lock of her hair sticking out…Less work for me. I walked closer to her and pulled the hair out…I quickly signaled Millicent that I got the lock of hair and we ran back to the lavatory.

**Girl's Lavatory(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

"Did you guys get it?" I asked

"Yup we got it.." replied Blaise.

"Okay…put the lock of hair in the cup"

I was nervous because, well, something might go wrong.

"Good luck mate." Said Blaise.

"Yea good luck." added Millicent.

TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

"So guys?? How do I look?"

"You look……you look….." said Millicent while trying not to laugh.

"Wait! Malfoy! How are you going to talk to Hermione..? I mean while you two are talking Ginny could just come in and Hermione might know something is up"

"You do have a point.." I looked at Millicent. "Millicent?"

"Yea Malfoy?"

"Could you keep Ginny busy for one hour?

"Sure..I'll go on now…..oh and good luck."

"Thanks."

I looked at my watch, it was already 7:30pm.

"Oh I better get going to.."

"Okay mate…go on and get her…"

I smiled."Love to"

I left the lavatory and looked for the Gryffindor Common Room… I kept whispering to myself "Don't make a fool of yourself…..don't make a fool of yourself.." over and over…. Okay.. I found it..I got up to the portrait of the lion.

"Password?" said the portrait.

"Leocanpio" I replied back.

It nodded then opened up. I walked in and saw Hermione in the common room, she was reading a book.(as usual).

"Hey Hermione" I said nervously.

She looked up."Oh hey Ginny."

"Huh..I'm Mal-…orrr…..ummm can I talk to?" I asked.

"Sure…" said Hermione."But what for?"

"uuhh.. its something…but can we talk in private?"

"Ohh.. sure. We can go to my room….let's go."

**Hermione's Room(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

"So what you want to talk about Ginny?"

Yes! This is my chance…

"Can I ask you a question??"

"Sure Ginny"

"What do you think of Malfoy?"

"Haha…..Ginny..didn't I tell you already?"

"Well.." I started." I just want to hear it again.."

"Ohh.. alright.." Hermione said while trying to hold her smile.

"Well…" Hermione started.


	3. head girl? head boy?

**Hermione's Room(Hermione's P.O.V)**

"Miss Granger!? Miss Granger!?'

"Is someone calling me??" I asked

"I think so…" said Ginny." Lets go outside and check.."

"No its okay…you just stay in here. I'll go check..I'm sure it won't take long" said Hermione.

**Gryffindor Common Room(Hermione's P.O.V)**

"Miss Granger!" called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor??"

"Ohh Congratulations Hermione!"

"Huh? Congratulations for what Professor?"

"You have been chosen to be Head Girl next year!"

"Really? Oh my goodness….! But why me Professor??"

Well Miss Granger…you are the smartest in the class and Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be best if you were."

I smiled." I'm flattered…. but Professor?"

"Yes dear? What is it?"

"Well Professor…since I'm Head Girl, who is Head Boy?"

The professor smiled."Now that, I am not supposed to say….but you will find out.. next year."

I smiled.

"Here is your badge for next year…don't loose it or else…." said the Professor.

"Alright professor."

"I must go now… I still have to tell your Head Boy the good news……. Oh and Miss Granger…."

" Yes Professor?"

"Remember you will have to sit in the heads compartment okay? Because Professor Dumbledore will be giving you and your Head Boy your duties.."

"Okay Professor..goodbye.."

The Professor left………Meanwhile in Hermione's Room……

**Hermione's Room(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

Malfoy was listening to the conversation while the professor and Hermione were look at the wall clock.

"Man it is almost time… I have to go….god! what did that blasted McGonagall want to talk to Hermione about the Head Girl thing now?..."

My hair was starting to grow shorter and it was turning platinum blonde. "Damn!" I whispered.

I started panicking so I left. I ran out of Hermione's room and ran out the portrait hole. As I entered the lavatory, I saw Blaise and Millicent snogging.

**Girl's Lavatory(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!" I yelled.

The two separated.

"Uhmm.. what's up Malfoy…."Blaise said nervously. "Did you know that me and Millicent are going out?"

"No Blaise…not until now!" I yelled.

"So? How did it go with Hermione?" asked Millicent.

I sighed. "Awful… she was about to tell me but that bloody Professor McGonagall barged in and told her that she is going to be Head Girl next year.."

"Oh…" said Millicent.

"Wait how do you know that she is going to be Head Girl??" asked Blaise.

"I was eavesdropping…. You idiot!" I answered back.

"Okay..okay… let's go back to the common room."

**Slytherin Common Room(Malfoy's P.O.V)**

We entered the portrait hole.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" yelled Goyle.

"What?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall is looking for you."

"Me? What for?"

Suddenly the Professor came.

"Draco? Can I speak to you privately please?"

"Whatever." I said bitterly.

We went to a corner.

The Professor was smiling. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy!"

"What? Congratulations for what?"  
"You have been chosen for Head Boy!"

"Oh. Really now?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. You have…You don't seem happy about it….."

"Oh.. I am" I said and smirked. Then I whispered to my self. _" very happy."_

"Professor?" I asked." Who is head girl?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy…you will find out next year in the train to Hogwarts…. Oh and remember to go in the Heads compartment so Professor Dumbledore can give you and your Head Girl your duties.."

I smirked at the professor."Yes professor"

Professor McGonagall handed Malfoy his badge and left his room.

"Blaise!! Millicent!! Come in my room!!" I yelled.

"What? What?" said the two simultaneously.

"Sit down! I have something to tell you two.."

"What is it Malfoy?" asked Blaise.

Malfoy smiled mischievously. "I'm going to be Head Boy next year."

"So??" said Millicent.

"So?? So you gargoyle… Remember.. I told you guys that I overheard the professor talking to Hermione that she is going to be Head Girl?..."

"Yea… you told us that.."said Blaise.

" Then.." I answered.

" oh! I get it!"

"Tell me.. I don't get it." said Blaise.

" You idiot!" I retorted.

Blaise looked at Millicent.

"Blaise..honey.. next year…since Malfoy is Head Boy next year…and Malfoy said that Hermione is Head Girl….and Head Girl and Head Boy spend a lot of time together….and maybe….if Malfoy has the guts…he will tell Hermione how he really feels about her…. Won't you Malfoy?"

I smiled. "Yes Millicent…. I may even snog her.."

Millicent looked at me and rolled her eyes…"Oh please Malfoy…. Like she would want to be snogged by you.."

Blaise chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny Blaise…. At least I wasn't caught snogging in a lavatory by my best friend.."

"Oh shut it.." said Blaise.

I snickered. " So? How did you two get together?.... when you two first met you two hated each other like hell."

Millicent and Blaise looked at each other then looked back at me.

"Well.." Millicent started." We could say this for one…. Its all because of you."

"Yea…." Said Blaise smiling at Millicent. " I mean me and Millicent couldn't have met if you didn't choose us as your best friends."

"Yea Malfoy.. right.. Blaise was your best mate and I was your best girl mate….. yea me and Blaise didn't get along in the beginning but on that day….. that special day that made us closer."

"What day?" I asked. " where was I ?"

" I am getting to it!" said Millicent.

"jeez! Sorry.. "

"okay.. so where was I?? oh.. okay….so it was the day when Potter sent you to the hospital wing. Me and Blaise had nothing to do so we decided to put our differences away and we just talked…."

"We found out that we have a lot of things in common." continued Blaise. " we just kept talking to each other for those two weeks you were at the hospital wing…."

"but enough about our relationship.." said Millicent. "6th year is almost over… in two more weeks we are out of here and next year it will be our last year at Hogwarts… and it should be an excellent year for you Malfoy.." she smiled.

" and why is that?" I asked.

"Well.. I don't know…. Maybe because you get to stay in a common room with Hermione Granger….. that's why.."

I smirked. " yea… well we should go outside now.."

Meanwhile……….

**Gryffindor Common Room(Hermione's P.O.V)**

"Well guys…" she said to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Can you believe it?... in two weeks we shall be leaving Hogwarts."

" It won't be that bad Mione.." said Ginny.

"I know but, it will be me, Harry and Ron's last year here at Hogwarts… " I said sadly.

" So what..?" said Ron.

" Yea.. we should make it last.." added Harry.

I smiled and hugged them all.

"Well Hermione.. it will be a bit lonely without you…."said Ginny.

"What? Why?' said the two boys.

"You didn't tell them yet?" asked Ginny.

I smiled." Nope.. I think I will tell them now." I looked at Harry and Ron. " Boys you are looking at your new Head Girl!"

"Congratulations!!" said Harry

"Yea.. congratulations Mione." said Ron…

Two weeks passed and the vacation began…


End file.
